<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Play Time by Lovehatemysme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074185">Play Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovehatemysme/pseuds/Lovehatemysme'>Lovehatemysme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>After Ending Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), Blow Jobs, Edging, F/M, Hair-pulling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, calling him by real name so</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:07:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovehatemysme/pseuds/Lovehatemysme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Other works can be seen and requests can be made at<a href="https://lovehatemysme.tumblr.com/">♡Tumblr♡</a></p>
<p> </p>
<p> Tips appreciated at <a href="https://ko-fi.com/lovec"> ♡Ko-fi♡ </a></p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>707 | Choi Luciel &amp; Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel &amp; Reader, 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Play Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You peeked through the door in Saeyoung's computer room, how many days has it been since he locked himself inside? Ever since Yoosung’s term ended, Saeyoung has been playing LOLOL with him, and even goes on pranking him once again. At first it was adorable, how they are so attached to each other, but now you’re feeling neglected as Saeyoung hasn’t even bedded with you, let alone even sleeping beside you! Sure they haven’t bonded for months since Yoosung was busy with his university works since he was graduating, but isn’t neglecting you already too much?</p>
<p><br/>Were you actually jealous of Yoosung?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Probably.</em>
</p>
<p><br/>You have the right to demand Saeyoung’s affection, after all you are his wife. You went inside the room and saw your beloved redhead on his chair, headphones on as he mumbles instructions to his mic. You pouted and crossed your arms, waiting for a beat and two but he didn’t even stop clicking on the mouse. <br/><br/></p>
<p>With a plan in mind, you smirked. You slowly made your way to him, you squint your eyes and shielded them with your hand as the brightness from the monitor blinds you. Once you adjust with the light you see avatars running and attacking a certain monster. </p>
<p><br/>Slowly and steadily you snaked your arms to him, wrapping it around his neck. </p>
<p><br/>“M-MC?!” Saeyoung asked frantically without turning his head, still focusing on the game before him.</p>
<p><br/>“Saeyoung~ Play with me too~” you purred to his ear when you removed the headphones on one side and placed a kiss. </p>
<p><br/>“C-can we do this later?” stuttering as he continued to click and type, eyes never leaving the screen as he sounded uninterested. </p>
<p><br/>Your brows furrowed, you had enough and weren’t getting any of it. Removing your arms from his neck, you slid down and crawled to the front of his chair. </p>
<p><br/>“M-MC?!” his eyes looked down to you for a split second then back on the monitor. </p>
<p><br/>“But I wanna play now~” you cooed as you lay your head on his thigh, making yourself comfortable between his legs. Your hand caressing up to his inner thigh, your fingers dancing on his crotch, pressing lightly as you continue to rub the area. </p>
<p><br/>You bat your lashes up to him with an innocent smile, as if you weren’t doing a naughty deed. Saeyoung hissed at the friction, trying to focus on the game but the pressure on his crotch felt good. He gulped as you pressed a little harder, your fingers tracing the bulge on his sweatpants. He continued to mumble on the microphone, he can do this! He thought, his agency training was far more tortuous than this… than his lovely wife, touching him, rubbing him oh so slowly-</p>
<p><br/>“Shit,” he suddenly muttered under his breath as his character died, his concentration and focus slipping away as his other head slowly takes control. Your smile grew wider, knowing you were affecting him already. </p>
<p><br/>“MC let me just, just-” his train of thought lost as his character respawned immediately, clicking away once again. You frowned and pressed harder, making him hiss through his teeth. Your hands massage his inner thighs, making sure to brush slightly against his member. Saeyoung could feel his blood going to his crotch, you just knew how to tease him. </p>
<p><br/>“Saeyoung~ I wanna play too~” you purred under him, and he knew what you meant. Sweat started to build up on his forehead as he tried so hard to concentrate on his game. He lifted himself slightly from the chair and you giggled as you pulled his pants. You could see his cock starting to get hard, once he sat again he opened his legs wider to make space for you. You wasted no time, your hand grabbing him and started to pump him. </p>
<p><br/>It wasn’t your first time doing this, in fact you’ve made it a game at this point. How long can Saeyoung hold in his moan? How long before he quits whatever he was doing and just do you instead? </p>
<p><br/>You started to lick his length and you could feel him get harder by the second.  He could feel the cool sensation of your saliva, sending electrical tingles down his spine as he started to breathe heavily. You continued to stroke him slowly, your tongue now licking up its way to his tip that started to leak some precum. Saeyoung could feel that knot inside him, coiling and tightening. He swallowed audibly when you took him into your mouth, bucking his hips slightly, he couldn’t resist it, he couldn’t resist you. </p>
<p><br/>You moaned as you engulfed him, Saeyoung gripped harder on his mouse, his mind now focused on your soft mouth that’s swallowing him. Maybe it has been days, he wasn’t this sensitive before. Oh god he missed your mouth, he thought, letting himself fall into the pleasure of your tongue swirling around him, his own moan caught in his throat as he tried to restrain it. Without any conscious thought his hand now left the keyboard, snaking down and grabbing your hair as his hand guided your head. </p>
<p><br/>You couldn’t help but smile as he started to move his hips ceremoniously in and out of your mouth, you moaned as he pulled your hair lightly, angling your head enough that his tip hit the back of your throat. He hissed, leaning down on the table as his other hand gripped at the edge. His headphones now hanging on his neck, the game’s noise distant as he breathed heavily. The generous amount of precum started to pool in your mouth, you swallowed them and hollowed your cheeks, sucking Saeyoung as you coaxed more. His movements became erratic, pulling your hair again and you moaned, Saeyoung could feel that edge, reaching it as he fucks your mouth. </p>
<p><br/>Suddenly you pushed him away, removing your mouth and he growled in frustration at the loss of your warm, soft mouth surrounding him. The tight in his abdomen losing its peak, his hips bucking slightly on his sit into the air. He looked at you and you had a sly smile, sticking out your tongue at him. He growled once again as he grabbed your wrist, pulling you up and hoisting you to the table as he pushed the keyboard away. He crashed his lips to yours, his hand snaking to the base of your neck up, grabbing a handful of hair and pulling them.</p>
<p><br/>“AH~!” you cried in pleasure, your head tilting up as you felt tingles down your spine that spread around your body when he pulled your hair, your body jerking reflexively.  </p>
<p><br/>“You like that, don’t you,” he said as he slid his tongue into your mouth, his kiss was hungry, exploring your mouth he could taste the remnants of his own, the hint of saltiness as he pressed his tongue on the roof of your mouth. You melted into the kiss, feeling hazy as he continued to dance with your tongue. Once you pulled away he twisted his hand and grabbed your hair once again, making you moan and tilt your head upwards again, Saeyoung buried his face on your neck, biting, sucking and licking on the skin that his lips could touch. </p>
<p><br/>Moans continued to echo the room, his member rubbing through your panties. His cock sliding swiftly, smoothly as your own sex was already wet and seeping through the fabric. His hand letting go of your hair as he palmed the base of your head, his other wrapping around your waist as he pulled you closer. He knew exactly where to press his fingers, knowing where to massage to make you melt in his arms. Your eyes closing as he sucked on a sensitive spot on your neck, his fingers massaging the base of your head and you held onto his jacket feeling so weak as the sensations took over you. </p>
<p><br/>“Saeyoung~” you moaned grinding your hips, he stood tall when he removed his face from your neck and looked at you, your eyes hooded and needy, mouth open as saliva dripped down to your chin, cheeks flushed red. When you look at him like that, how could he let you wait any longer? </p>
<p><br/>He slid his tongue into your mouth again, this time he was slow, taking his time as if it’s the first time, his hands removing your undies. You felt his cock brush against your sex and you whimpered into the kiss. He slowly inserted himself, his length filling you up so good, you pulled away from the kiss as a long moan escaped your lips. You could feel him throb inside you, your head resting on his shoulder, your hands at his back gripping on his jacket. His hot breath tickling your ear, he held your waist as he started to thrust into you, you moaned each time he hit your sweet spot, over and over again. </p>
<p><br/>Saeyoung’s hand snaked to your back once more, up to your neck as he palmed the base of your head. Grabbing a handful of hair, he pulled as he pounded inside you, you moaned and squeezed him tightly as the tingles of pleasure spread all over your body, your mind blanking and drowning to the sensations. He grunted as you clenched around him, he started to thrust into you once more, your legs locked on his waist. </p>
<p><br/>You could feel that tight coil inside you as pleasure took over your mind, focusing on your climax as you met Saeyoung’s thrusts. He peppered kisses to your jaw down to your neck, as his hand twists again in your hair, pulling hard as he thrusts in you, you could feel waves of pleasure from your spine, tingles and tingles spreading all over your body as you quivered in reaching your climax. Clenching and clamping on him, Saeyoung found his release too, grunting while he grind his hips releasing inside you, you limped into his chest as your grip on his back loosened. You could feel his hot semen overflow inside you, your fluids dripping out from your sex and down to his table. </p>
<p><br/>Saeyoung rested his head above yours as you both steadied your breaths. He twirled one finger on your hair. </p>
<p><br/>“So, you like that huh?” he chuckled, your mind still hazy as you go down from your high as you just responded with an “mm”. You felt his chest vibrate as he chuckled once more, pulling away slightly as he took your face between his hands, palming your flushed cheeks and wiping your chin with his thumb.</p>
<p><br/>“Aren’t you needy today,” he whispered as he tucked your hair. You looked straight at him and blinked, “Sae it’s been a week since you glued your ass here,” you retorted, he always lose track of time once he was in front of his computer. His face distorted into confusion, his brows furrowed. </p>
<p><br/>“Wait no-” he grabbed his mouse and looked at the monitor, the screen indicating they lost. And then he saw that one icon, that icon he completely forgot to click when he lost himself in your mouth, his eyes widening in the realization.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“AH~!” </em>
</p>
<p><br/>Yoosung jumped on his seat when he heard a moan, the voice sounding so familiar. </p>
<p>
  <em><br/>“You like that, don’t you?”</em>
</p>
<p><br/>“Sa-Saeyoung?” he whispered, Yoosung could feel the heat rise to his cheeks, he heard another moan and the dawning realization it was your voice came down to him. He could feel himself heating up.</p>
<p><br/>Another moan and he screamed, throwing his headphones on the table and frantically closing his computer, he blinked looking at the monitor as he saw his own reflection, he could feel his heart beating fast. </p>
<p><br/> “<em>AH</em>~” your moan stuck in his head, his eyes darting everywhere as he panicked not knowing what to do with what he just witnessed, or rather what he heard. He gulped and saw his hoodie.</p>
<p><br/>“I- I need to jog,” he said, grabbing his hoodie and jolting out of his room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Other works can be seen and requests can be made at<a href="https://lovehatemysme.tumblr.com/">♡Tumblr♡</a></p>
<p> </p>
<p> Tips appreciated at <a href="https://ko-fi.com/lovec"> ♡Ko-fi♡ </a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>